The present invention relates in general to dental care, and, more particularly, to an all purpose dental care unit for home use.
Dental care is a major concern to all people, from infancy on. Even before one has his baby teeth, proper gum care is important so those baby teeth come in properly. Proper care of the baby teeth, as well as proper gum care, is also important so those baby teeth remain healthy.
Once the permanent teeth replace the baby teeth, proper dental care is even more important due to the irreplaceability of those permanent teeth.
Finally, proper care of gums and dentures is also important if dental and periodontal disease or the like are to be avoided.
Proper dental care must include proper care given by an individual in addition to the care provided by a doctor.
In spite of the great importance of proper personal dental care, very few devices are available for permitting an individual to properly care for his teeth, gums and mouth. In fact, there are no systems known to the inventor which permit a person to satisfy all the requirements of proper personal dental care.
Toothbrushes, tooth flossers, water jets and the like are all known and have been known for a long time. However, each of these devices satisfies but one or two dental care requirements.
If a person were to assemble all of the individual personal dental care devices together, great expense would result. Furthermore, a great deal of space in such person's bathroom would be occupied by such devices.
Additionally, cleaning of presently known devices is often difficult and time consuming, thereby discouraging the use thereof.
Often, these devices cannot be properly controlled and modified to meet all the dental needs of a family which includes infants having no teeth, people with baby teeth, and those with dentures.
Accordingly, there is need for a personal dental care unit which can be used to satisfy all the dental care requirements for a user from infancy on.